


The Dress

by beanfriedfritters



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bottom Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Dick Grayson, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Sweet Bruce Wayne, Top Jason Todd, for a fic about a dress it really dont come up that much, for like two seconds, mentions of switching, soft porn with very little plot but still enough to not be pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanfriedfritters/pseuds/beanfriedfritters
Summary: Tim has been on an undercover mission where he wore a dress and generally looked like a smexy motherfucker, then came back to the manor.Jason likes the dress, Dick doesn’t like the sexiness of it, Damian is disgusted (like usual), Bruce is a sweetheart at heart, and Alfred and Cass are just. You know. Alfred and Cass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is no sex in the first chapter, only mentions of it, but in the second chapter it is purely sex and aftercare, but it’s all very very very vanilla. 
> 
> just boys being soft basically

Tim walked into the manor, chugging the last of his coffee from the takeaway cup clutched in his hands. He called out hello to the house in general and made his way towards his beloved coffee maker. 

He blearily grabbed a mug and began to make his coffee, leaving the maker running as he turned and reached down to take off his shoes. As he did, he noticed the other six occupants of the kitchen, all of whom were sat around the table. Tim paused before he could pull off the shoe, slowly lowering his leg back to the floor, unfolding himself from the bend down. 

“What the hell are you wearing, Tim?” Dick’s incredulous voice called out.

A wolf-whistle came from Jason’s general direction, and Damian was smirking slightly at Tim. Bruce, on the other hand, joined Dick in the slightly horrified way he stared at Tim’s outfit. Alfred and Cass were completely unbothered, faces blank.

Tim yawned as he looked down at his outfit, taking in the long black dress with the slits up both sides of his legs, showcasing his pale thighs under loose-almost-untied laces, the black stilettos, and the red painted nails, he blinked, “Was undercover.”

“As a woman?” Dick’s voice grated a little bit as he screeched.

Tim rolled his eyes to the ceiling, “No, Dick. As a man in a dress.” The coffee maker dinged and Tim let out a soft, happy sigh, reaching over to get it.

“Whereabouts did ya need ta go lookin’ like that, babybird?” Jason was so obviously amused by this, the bugger, but Tim could see the heat behind his eyes, watches as Jason’s eyes trail over him, “Can’t see where you’d keep ya staff in that dress, pretty boy.”

Tim’s lips lifted up in a smirk, and took a sip from his coffee, looks Jason in the eye with his own half-lidded ones, “Don’t worry, Jay. I managed.”

Damian huffed, “Tt. Have some decency, Drake. It’s obviously between your thighs.” 

Dick had seemingly gotten over his aversion to his little brother’s sexy outfit, and laughed, eyebrows jumping up and down, “What’s obviously between his thighs?” Dick yelped as a thud echoed from beneath the table, and glared at Cass who simply stared right back blandly.

Damian and Bruce look horrified, which made Jason laugh and grab Tim by the hand to pull him closer. Tim went willingly and sat heavily in Jason’s lap, tucking his face into the larger man’s chest. Jason ran gentle hands through his soft hair, wrapping a thick arm around Tim’s small waist. 

Dick smiled softly at the two of them, and pushed away from the table, holding onto a disgusted Damian’s upper arm. Cass’ lips twitched up, and she got up to follow Dick.

Bruce sighed, got up, and walked towards his two sons, “Not too late tonight Jay-Lad. Tim looks shattered.”

Jason looked up, and nodded hesitantly. Bruce smiled, and brushed over his son’s dark hair, carding long fingers through the white streak. Bruce tapped the back of Tim’s head multiple times, pausing rhythmically throughout. _I love you._ Morse. 

Tim lets out a soft laugh, turning his head slightly, just enough to mouth the words back to his father. 

Bruce tilts his head, then nods. “Sleep well boys.” He walks out calmly, Alfred with him. 

Jason patted Tims thigh, fingers creeping through the slit in the side of the dress, he leant in, lips brushing against the smaller man’s ear, “We’re alone, Timbo...” 

“Jay, I dunno if I have the energy to put out tonight.” Tim pushed his head further into his partner, sounding slightly upset at the fact.

Jason grinned, “Don’t worry, babybird. I can do all the work.” 

Tim chuckled, “Alright. Carry me, Jaybird.”

Jason hoisted Tim into his arms, holding him close. Tim leant up and pressed a soft kiss to Jason’s lips, his arms coming up to wrap around his partner’s neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason lay Tim on the bed, watching as the boy spread his arms out, luxuriating in the soft bed, before throwing throwing them up towards Jason. The older boy grinned, crawling onto the bed, straddling Tim’s hips. He laid his hands down on either side of his boy’s head.

Tim smiled up at him, eyes half-shut, lethargy pulling at him, but Jason’s warm weight keeping him in the present. 

Jason leant down and left a soft kiss on Tim’s lips, then pulling back. He lifted hips slightly, only to pull up Tim’s dress to bunch up around his tiny waist. Jason gasped lightly at the silk panties Tim wore underneath, fingering at the thin straps on his sides. Tim blushed pink.

Jason groaned, “Why- Tim, why are you wearing panties?”

Tim moves to cover his face with his hands, but Jason holds onto his wrists, “Um. Boxers. Boxers would show through the lace thingies. So um. So, I- I couldn’t wear them...” Tim trailed off, cheeks a bright red.

Jason cooed, stroking Tim’s cheekbone softly, “Nyaw, baby.” Tim whined softly, pushing up into Jason.

The bigger man groaned, and grabbed Tim’s hair in a gentle grip. He bit down his neck, nipping at his collarbones, mouthing at his clothed shoulders. Tim writhed in his grip, tiredness making him soft and pliant where he would usually give as good as he got. 

Jason tugged at his own shirt, pulling it off, then fumbled with his belt, tugging it out of his jeans. Tim put his hands over Jason’s, slowing them, then smoothed his soft hands over Jason’s upper arms, down his bare chest, scratching at his abs. 

Jason smiled, “Slow today? Full or half?” 

Tim nodded shyly, “Please.” He paused, thinking about the second question. Jason waited patiently, stroking Tim’s ribs lightly through the material of the dress, until Tim said quietly, “All of it.”

Jason nodded, turquoise eyes flicking over Tim’s small form, “Want me to top, or do you wanna?”

“Um. You.” Tim may as well have been on fire, going by the brightness of his cheeks, “Please...”

“‘Course Timbo.” He reached over to the bedside table, pulling out the lube and a condom.

Jason rolled off of Tim, but moved back, this time on his knees, thighs wide open, pulling Tim’s legs over his own hips, settling Tim onto his back. He pushed his hands up Tim’s legs, up to the straps of his panties which he slid down over white thighs. He opened his flies, tugging his prick out, not bothering to fully remove his jeans.

Tim blushed, and attempted to close his legs out of modesty - no matter how many times they had had sex, he always did it. Jason held them open, and began to warm some lube in his hands. 

Tim shuddered as Jason fingered him slowly, taking him apart inch by inch. A full body shiver wracked his frame when Jason hit it. Jason grinned, then rubbed over the spot again, watching as Tim writhed. 

“R-ready.” Tim’s voice was weak with both pleasure and fatigue running within him. 

Jason looked down at him, eye squinting, “Sure, babybird? S’been a while since we did it this way round.”

Tim nodded, a gasp escaping him as Jason ever so slowly pulled his fingers out, and rubbed them up himself instead. 

Jason lined himself up, and pushed in, leaning forwards, and resting his forehead on Tim’s. They breathed in together as Jason hit home, their hips touching. He all but collapsed onto his little boyfriend, taking it slow, just as Tim wanted, thrusting lightly. 

He pressed a soft kiss to Tim’s mouth, groaning at the heat around his cock. 

Jason nibbles at Tim’s lower lip, pecking at it as he thrust into his boy. 

They were gentle, holding each other close as they came, whispering sweet things only they would hear. 

The lethargy grabbed at Tim, pulling him under, and Jason watched as his eyes fluttered shut, dark eyelashes fanning out against his pale cheek, casting a shadow by the light of his lamp. He littered kisses over Tim’s face, then went to grab a wet cloth. 

He wiped it slowly over Tim, cleaning him off, then leant over to unzip the dress, pulling it down his shoulders, leaving him naked and sweet, fast asleep in bed. Jason walked to his cupboard and grabbed one of his jumpers and a pair of Tim’s boxers that he had left at some point. He dressed the boy, then cleaned himself off, pulling on his own pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

While he’d been getting ready, Tim had been roused slightly, and now held out a hand to Jason, smile pulling at him. Jason took his hand and slimed in next to him, curling softly around Tim. 

“Love ya, babybird.” He smiled into the nape of Tim’s neck, “Not exactly how I was planning on telling the family that... But it worked I guess.”

Tim pushed back into Jason, “It was good. They all took it well. Even Demon Child.” 

“Mm. Very true.” He paused, “To be honest, I thought Bruce was gunna kill me if he ever found out.”

“He wouldn’t.” Tim twisted slightly to look Jason in the eye, “You’re his Jay-lad remember?”

Jason smiled, “Loves you baby.”

“And you, Jay.”


End file.
